The Word is LOVE
by Pieces57
Summary: Caius refused to admit his growing attraction to her. There was no way he could be feeling that! Those emotions...that curse. It was impossible! Something had to be wrong with him. Right? NEW CHAPTER POSTED 6/17/2016 in replacement of Chapter 6!
1. Chapter 1: First Glance

**Chapter 1: First Glance**

Caius sat on his throne, narrowing his down at the vampires in front of him. One of the girls was human, the other a vampire, but it was the last that caught his attention. She

was visibly shaking in place, her eyes flashing around the room. It was noticeable why she was uncomfortable being in the room. She was a werewolf, of course, in a room full of

vampires who hated her existence. Aro approached the wolf-girl and smiled down at her. " **We couldn't possibly let you go, could we, dear?"** he asked sweetly. Her green e

yes began to widen as he continued. **" It is unpredictable what will happen if we let her go,"** he said to the others. " **So we will keep her here, under** _ **observation**_ **."**

There were gasps at this conclusion around the room, the most audible coming from Caius as he tried to control his temper. The girl saw this in his hands gripping the arms of

his chair tightly. " **You cannot possibly mean this, Aro? She's a damn animal!"** Caius hissed with clenched teeth. The wolf-girl immediately stopped shaking and her eyes

focused themselves on him, filled with anger. The human, Bella, tried to reach for her but Edward held her back. There was no need for further resistance anymore. Aro enjoyed

the tension in the room, the stiff electricity that threatened to spark. **"Just go."** A small voice echoed through the room. It came from the wolf-girl, who was staring at Bella

with sad eyes. She then turned to Aro, who only smiled in return. **"Will you accept?"** he asked, holding out an hand is if making a deal. She took it with a blank expression.

 **"That's simply done with then. The rest of you may go."** As if on cue, Demetri came forth to show the rest of her companions. She refused to meet Bella's eyes and pleas

as they were hastened out of the large room. Heidi, a beautiful female vampire, came through the doors as her companions' footsteps vanished. The greeting **"Welcome**

 **guests! Welcome to Volterra!"** came and soon after the screams began.


	2. Chapter 2: Familiarizing

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter has both Alex's and Caius's viewpoints, though Caius's is in third-person...and also, the italics represents Alex's dream(s) and memories.**

 **Anyways, I encourage you guys to give me feedback on what you think of this story so far by leaving a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. That is all of Stephanie Meyer's. My only character is Alex!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Familiarizing**

 _ **Alex**_

I couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last hour. Was this real? Did I truly promise to stay in this hellish place? My mind wandered as I stared blankly at the door.

"Is this my room?" I finally asked the tall vampire, Felix. He nodded and motioned me to proceed into my new room. I opened the door and was met with a poorly lit bedroom with well sized furniture.

The entire room was themed with black. The bed itself was covered in a single, jet black comforter and matching pillows. My heart sank. I was truly in hell. It was nothing like my home back in the states, which was warm and cozy with brightly lit rooms and tons of color.

Sighing, I laid my single bag on the floor in front of the bed and then sank heavily into the mattress face first. Why did I agree to this? What was wrong with me? All I could picture was Bella's shocked eyes and pleading expression. She was my cousin, my best friend...and I had turned away from her.

It wasn't because I wanted to. It was because of what I feared would've happened hadn't I agreed. We would've all been dead by now. All because of me...a werewolf.

Turning my head to the side, I immediately began letting my mind wander. I as I did, I fell into a deep sleep. A sleep filled with old memories of a time where I was just an average American girl.

 _I had been outside in the backyard of my house. Woods bordered the edge of the yard and I had wanted to explore them. It had been nighttime and a full moon, but something had compelled me to go in so I did._

 _I knew my mother would had freaked when she saw I had vanished, but I did not care. Something was whispering me in. It was like a lullaby. The last thing I remember before the darkness was a howl of an animal strangely familiar and a large, black beast appearing in front of me. And I screamed as it launched at me…._

I awoken panting and sweating. The dream had been a memory from months ago. It was a constant reminder of how much my life had changed forever. I took a minute to let myself calm before I stood up and paced the room, trying to wrap my head around the situation I was in.

Here I was, Alex Matthews, in Volterra Italy, now living with a clan of vampires is some weird castle building on a different continent. And it had all started with a innocent visit to my cousin Bella's home. I shivered-not from coldness-but from anger. But then I became sad...then depressed..then angry again. It was freaking ridiculous.

My mind became a battleground of emotions and thoughts until I became tired all over again. I sat back down and took a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine. Right?

 _ **Caius**_

Caius sat in behind his desk, writing letter after letter and breaking quill after quill in the process. His anger was more amplified than usual after Aro's announcement of the wolf-girl's staying. He hated Aro for it. How could he even think of letting that...thing stay here? It was aggravating and Caius broke yet another quill in his temper. A knock came to the door.

"Enter," Caius said. The twins Jane and Alec came through the doors and Caius asked why of their presence. " Aro is asking your presence in a meeting right now," Jane replied simply. He rolled his eyes and waved them off. The two gave quick nod and hurriedly left his office. Caius grabbed his cloak and set off for the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Meeting

**AN: Hello everyone! How are you guys? Here's a new chapter. This chapter is set in the throne room. I had originally written this story for fun a year or two ago and had no attentions for publishing until I realized maybe I should and am now revising it for y'all to read! It's been taking some time but I shall finish reworking this thing! So I'm let you start reading now... (remember to review!).**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the beautiful Stephanie Meyers. I do not own any of the characters. I solely own Alex and any other original characters appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The First Meeting**

The meeting was held in the same room as the day before, where the wolf-girl had became known. As the rest of the Volturi Guard filed into the room, Demetri and Felix went to fetch the girl from her room. Aro was being his feigned cheery self as usual, Marcus was staring blankly, uncaring, and Caius was sulking, his fingers tapping impatiently against the wood of the armchair.

Aro immediately noticed Caius's disinterest in the meeting. "You seem at ease," he said in hopes of sparking just the tiniest of conversation. Caius shrugged, refusing to look at him. "It is not important to me," he replied finally.

The two guards came back with the girl in tow. She stayed in her place in front of the three leaders as the guards took theirs on the outside. She did not dare to steal a glance at the three men seated in front of her.

Aro stood up from his seat and walked down to stand in front of her. Her head snapped up instantly in fear. "I'm glad you've decided to come voluntarily," Aro began, holding his arms out in peace. "I wanted to apologize for not properly introducing you to everyone yesterday."

"It's quite alright," she responded in a small voice. It shook slightly as she tried to control herself from glancing around the room. But her eyes wandered on their own and locked on a pair of glaring burgundy eyes seated up on one of the thrones. She looked away quickly.

"Since you will be staying here for quite some time," Aro said, catching her attention. "You will receive the proper training needed to control the beast in you." There were gasps from the Guard all around the room. Aro held a hand up for silence. He turned his gaze back to the girl, who had become pale at his statement.

"I will assign one of my people to you as your guard and trainer," he continued. The room now erupted in low whispers and complaints. "And," he all but yelled, scaring everyone into silence, " the person in charge of you will be Caius."

"You cannot possibly mean this?" Caius growled, getting up to his feet. Aro gave a sharp glance to silence him. "You will do it, " he responded firmly. He then dismissed the guard with a wave and the meeting was finished. Marcus left as quickly as he had came in. Caius still stood in his spot, anger and resentment radiating off him towards the girl.

Aro approached him with a somewhat sympathetic look. " I do mean this and you will do it," he said with tone that meant no argument. He then turned away from him and began to leave.

Almost out the door, he turned back around and spoke. " You shall begin at sunrise everyday at sunrise." And then he left, leaving the girl with Caius.


	4. Chapter 4: A Nuisance

**AN: Hello again! Here's chapter 4 for you all. I hope you guys like it. Sorry if the wait was a little extended. I have no excuses unless you count pure laziness...anyways I hope you enjoy it. I would like to give a big thank you to those who favorited and followed this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Those all belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Nuisance**

 _ **Alex**_

My first night in this hellhole was horrible. I spent the entire time tossing and turning, my head on complete overthought. After the first few hours of trying to get some rest, I finally gave up.

There was a single window in the room that allowed me to see if it was day or night. I was dreading daytime because it meant I had to be with him.

I knew he hated...no wish I did not exist. After the dark-haired vampire, Aro, left the room, it was just me and him. Immediately, he had turned his attention to me, letting out a snarl. "If you so much as aggravate me from now on, I won't hesitate to kill you the first chance I get!" he had whispered lowly, only for my ears to hear. Then he turned away and walked out.

A sudden thump on the door dragged me out of my thoughts and I promptly got and opened it. Caius stood in the doorway, his posture stiff and his expression unreadable. "Come," he said and began down the corridor. I hastened after his footsteps and we walked in silence.

The corridor grew dimmer as we continued down a sloped path. Caius remained silent the entire way until finally we came to a dead end. Just as I was beginning to question where we were, he placed his hands on the stone wall and gave it a shove.

A groan echoed into the empty hall, followed by the wall sliding in backwards until it gave way to a bright, large library. My heart danced at all the shelves of books that lined the walls. Caius motioned me and as so as I was in, he moved the door back in place.

"What is this?" I asked him, gesturing the shelves of literature. "This is where you will be doing the first part of your training," he responded, refusing to give me a glance. He walked over and sat down on a leather armchair, crossing his legs.

"You will first be learning about the history of my kind and how we interacted and saw other species that we had conflicts with," he furthered explained.

"And by 'other species' you mean me, or the wolves?" I asked, my courage on a high. I copied his earlier movement a sat down on one of the many leathered seats in the library. "Why must I learn something that displeases me so much?" I questioned.

I could tell that Caius was trying to remain calm and civil for such an easily tempered man. I fought back a smirk that threatened to set him off.

"It is essential for you if you want to stay alive," he replied after a moment's hesitation. His burgundy eyes were now looking directly at me, unreadable under his mask. I nodded and glanced away towards one of the shelves.

"May I read one of them?" I asked him politely, trying to ease any tension he held at me. "Yes," was his reply. I got up and walked over to a shelf. My eyes fell on a random book titled "Guns, Ammo, and Shooting". I tried stifled a laugh at the ridiculous title, failing miserably. It immediately Caius's attention, who had begun to sort through some paper on one of the tables.

"What is so funny?" he questioned me with a look of confusion.

"Do you just have random books in your collection?" I asked, showing him the book. A brief shadow of amusement flickered in his expression before disappearing.

"We keep a broad range of books on multiple areas of literature, no matter how simple it is," he responded.

"So a book about guns and shooting them is an area of literature?" I mocked at him, a giggle escaping from me. Caius's expression turned into one of annoyance.

"It is on the shelf, is it not?" he retorted. His hands gripped the paper harshly. I gave him a innocent smile.

"Have you ever used a gun?" I asked.

"No."

"Too complicated for you?"

"Why all the questions?" he asked.

"Just trying to keep a conversation," I responded, hiding another smirk.

"I thought you were going to read…" he trailed off, motioning to the book.

"And I thought you were my trainer. I guess we're both not doing what we said we would," I said. I instantly regretted as Caius slammed down the papers, making me jump in surprise.

"You really should watch that mouth of yours!" he growled in warning. His entire attention was now focused on me. His eyes were glaring at me with barely contained anger.

"I apologize for my mouth," I responded heavily with sarcasm. Thankfully he did not seem to catch on to it. Suddenly, my stomach let out a loud grumble. How could I have forgotten about food? Hesitantly, I asked Caius for something to eat.

"Is there any chance that I could have something to eat?"


	5. Chapter 5: Stubbornness

**Chapter 5: Stubborness**

 _Alex_

"Is it so impossible to have even a bag of chips?" I asked, my hunger growing as the day slowed on.

"Yes," came his only response once again. I sighed in frustration, my head thumping against the armchair's back. I continued to watch as Caius sorted through a large pile of boring paperwork and tattered folders.

"You guys have a lot of paper for vampires," I said.

Caius made no attempt to cast me even a brief glance. He just continued to pretend I did not exist. I decided to put in some fire.

"I think it's ridiculous for bloodsuckers to have all these records of nothing."

Caius finally stopped his sorting and looked at me, his eyes unreadable. Yet, I could tell I had snipped a chord somewhere in him as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"And what could you possibly know about my kind?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I shrugged and pretended to be disinterested in the newly struck conversation. This served to rile Caius up even more than when I had asked for some food.

"You will answer my question," he hissed, nearly sliding out of the armchair in an attempt to control his rage. Why was he anyways?

"Not until you let me have something to eat!" I growled back. I faced him with an equal amount of rage.

In a split second, Caius was out of his seat and yanking me out of mine in a tight grip. His eyes were burning with hatred and something I could not identify.

"Answer the question," he growled, tightening his grip on my arm. I winced in pain, biting my cheek to hide it and refusing to give in.

"No."

Snarling, he pulled me closer until I could feel his breath on my face. My heart leapt at this change and I tried to pull away. He only tightened his grip on my arm until I let out a yelp in pain.

"If you continue you down this path of foolishness, then you will pay for it," he whispered coldly. His other hand came forward and gripped my chin and he forced me to look him in the eyes.

I gave him a bitter laugh in response. "I guess I'll just have to continue until I get my food," I retorted mockingly. Seeming to realize how close he was to me, he released his grip on me abruptly, as if revolted by the contact. I rubbed my arm, trying to ease the sharp pain caused by him.

"Talk about awkward," I muttered, shooting a glare at him. I stepped back and sat back down onto the armchair. I tried to avoid looking at him even though I could still feel his penetrating stare.

 _ **Caius**_

The girl was driving him insane. He didn't know how much longer he could take before he snapped and killed her. What had Aro been thinking? Was he testing to if he was weak?

The girl did not care what came out her mouth. She did not think about her actions and it made Caius all the more angry. How much longer could he keep this up? He had already about snapped when she made a sly remark about his kind and did not answer his question.

As he tried again to be patient and nearly leapt out of the seat in the process, the girl growled back at him, not caring of the consequences. His rage got the best of him and before he himself and the girl could react, he had her in a tight grip and out of her seat. He could feel her surprise at his actions.

"Answer the question," he demanded in a growl, hoping to scare her into answering. He tighten his hand around her arm, noticing her flinch slightly. How much more headstrong could one be?

"No," she challenged.

Caius accepted her challenge and pulled her closer, hearing her heartbeat stutter and her stance began to change to one of apprehension. Warning her of her actions gave him a dark sense of joy. It made him think he had her in a corner. But her stubborn streak came and challenged him further, laughing at him. In his shock and anger, he released her in frustration and fumed silently.

This was going to be a long journey for the both of them. But Caius was determined more now to make sure she broke.


	6. Chapter 6: A Bad Feeling

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been a great while since I have updated this story. I'm sorry! There's no excuse really...just laziness and a computer that I'm certain hates me. Anyways, I hope that you all like this short, little chapter. I'm going to begin introducing the other two, recurrent characters. And soon we'll have some better interactions between Alex and Caius that before. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: A Bad Feeling**

After sitting in the room with Caius for what seemed like an eternity, I was finally told to leave. That's it? Just go as I wanted...down the dimly lit corridor back to my equally dimly lit room?

"So you're saying I can just waltz out this beautiful library place and go back to my room," I asked him for confirmation.

"Was I not clear enough for your dog ears? I said yes."

My face grew warm in anger at his animal analogy. All I wanted was a decent meal and a way out of this hellhole that I had walked into. In addition to that, I didn't want to admit that I couldn't remember my way back...which was not my fault entirely. I had only been here for like two days right?

"Can't you just waltz along with me so I don't end up somewhere inappropriate? It's possible that I may walk in on one of your fellow bloodsuckers having a fresh meal…" I prompted, trying to get some form of empathy out of the guy. He had to have some type of emotion…

"No."

Maybe that was an overstatement...not everybody has emotions. But I was still determined to get him to come with me.

"How about this: if you walk with me and get me something to eat...I'll never annoy you again."

"That's inevitable."

"Excuse me?" I felt a little offended by his statement. I'm definitely anything but annoying. I like to consider myself outspoken.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me clearly. I want you to leave,' Caius continued, breaking my thoughts. I blinked at him. " _Now_."

Just as I was about to reply, a soft thump came from the walled entrance. The sound made me jump slightly and I saw Caius frown even more. Without his permission, another vampire stepped into the room.

And I have to admit I was rather shock that it was a young one, a girl, who appeared to be in her early teenage years. She awkwardly came to a stop at Caius's desk and spoke. "Aro has requested that I escort Miss Alex to the kitchens for food."

 _Miss Alex, huh?_ That made me feel slightly better after such a horrible day. Caius, on the other hand, seemed to hesitate with his response, glancing at the young vampire suspiciously. But then he waved his hand in my direction and shrugged, turning his attention back to his boring papers.

"Go ahead, take her from here."

"Of, course," the girl responded, then motioned for me to follow her. She then walked out the room through the entrance. I scrambled out of the chair quickly, finally thrilled to leave this place.

After a few minutes of striding behind her in silence, I spoke up. "So...um...you're a...uh...vampire." _Oh, wow Alex, of course she's a vampire. Why must you be so socially awkward, dummy?_

"And you're the wolf girl," she responded and giggled. "My name is Elizabeth." She turned towards me and smiled. "The whole building's talking about you! Most of 'em have never seen one of the Children of the Moon in person." Then she held her hands up to her ears and glanced around. "Don't worry about anyone hearing us talk. If I don't want them to, then they can't hear a thing in this hall."

I glanced at her skeptically. _What are you up to, blondie?_

Noticing my silence, she continued. "I lied about Aro requesting me to escort you."

"Why?" I asked. My stomach growled noisily for food. "Well, I did say I was taking you to the kitchens," she responded. "I thought it may be fun to try to use those old appliances we keep for display. And I knew you were probably going insane from Caius's grumpy self." She stopped for a moment in thought. "Plus, I wanted to show you that not the people here hold hatred towards you."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about all this?" I mumbled. Elizabeth smiled wickedly at my sour expression.

"Because you've spent too much time with the wrong person." _Yep, this was so going to end badly..._


End file.
